


Water Vials and Scaled Feet

by lostdragonbeliever (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Black Sea AU, M/M, Merlin AU, New Au, Slow Burn Fic All The Way, Work In Progress, aka in which merlin is half siren and tries desperately not to become royal sushi, and an GST, edit: well now this is just going to be a drabble series, little slices of life, until i perhaps get the fic going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lostdragonbeliever
Summary: In which Merlin's father was a siren, and Arthur, and a good chunk of Camelot, suspects something off about him. A Drabble Series. Previously titled 'Blue Eyes - Black Sea AU'.





	1. Something Off

There was something about Merlin that threw Arthur off.

Not like it was a hugely undisguised thing, just little things about how he looked, or acted. Sometimes, when his teeth showed in a saccharine smirk, he could almost feel like the teeth were the smallest bit too sharp. Or how sometimes, he would immediately wipe off whatever liquid had fallen onto him. 

Maybe it was just a cleanliness thing. But it was too many coincidences to be just that. However, there was one thing that seemed to confirm whatever suspicions the prince had.

Those hues of blue would seem to almost change.

There was the clouded, near grey colour when Merlin was deep into a task. There was the dimming to darkness unfathomable when things looked grim. But then, then there was when he smiled. Oh ancients, when he smiled that crooked smile only he could give, they lit up like a sea after a storm: bright, deep blues, almost as deep as the ocean itself.

Maybe it was a trick of the light, Arthur would always think.

Maybe.


	2. Washing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius wasn't quite completely informed about his nephew and his . . . heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is a drabble series now  
> i was so mcfriggin pumped about this i already wrote the next drabble

Gaius, having held his position as the court physician for many years, and before that, had studied many a troubling case of gone wild magical creatures. Almost any novel or tome that had entered the castle library had made its way into his hands for studying its purposes.

After The Great Purge, however, much of this knowledge had been declared unlawful, despicable, never to be spoken of unless dire. Gaius was a good friend to the king, and as to not rouse him into any suspicion, he had agreed only halfheartedly.

Oh, if only the king truly knew. He’d have both his and his nephew’s heads.

Just as he had carefully added a final few touches to a remedy for an unwell maid, the wrinkles on his forehead shot up in surprise as he heard an ungraceful slumping sound, almost as if someone had fainted.

Oh, that boy.

“Merlin? You alright?”

It hadn’t been long ago that the young boy had come to stay with Gaius, brandishing a letter from his mother, all the way from Ealdor. Only a little less than a week, if memory served.

With no response, he headed to the molded steps, climbing them slowly, before rapping on the wooden slats of a door. He did notice, however, the bit of water seeping underneath the door, and started soaking the sole of his shoe.

“Merlin, I’m coming-”

Gaius’ eyebrows flew straight up in surprise.

A long, thickly scaled tail draped across the floor, or what could be seen of it. Splotches of iridescent blue scales dotted along the grey, as it wound around the bedposts and fit into corners and nooks. And it all connected to Merlin, scales slowly turning to skin around his waist. 

Speak of the devil; the young boy shook his wet hair out of his eyes and looked up somewhat apologetic. 

“I was…. trying to take a bath.” His toothy smile only flashed sharp teeth, which was quickly covered up.

His mother had warned Gaius, but he didn’t know the full extent of her warnings of water. Only now did he know.

“Well. This is indeed…. A predicament.”  
Gaius could sense the uncomfort radiating from his nephew, so, as he did in any other field of life, he went with the new information.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?”


End file.
